Lost
by Shadow's Mirror
Summary: Marik has been exiled to the Shadow Realm. Follows his train of thought as he faces life in a void of total darkness. (complete - sequel is 'Found')


DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

**Lost**  
By Shadow's Mirror

__

Dark. It's so dark. I don't like the darkness. 

Cold. Why is it so cold? I don't like being cold.

Have I always been like this? Alone in the dark? Lost in the cold? Lost... yes... that word feels right. Why? Why am I lost? Who has lost me? Is someone looking for me? Do they know where I am? Where am I? I'm scared. I'm lost, I'm alone, I'm cold, and I'm scared. Why does no one come find me? Is anyone there? Anyone? 

I'm alone. Always alone. No... that word doesn't feel right. Not alone. Never alone! I remember! Another! There was another like me! No, not like me. Me! He was me and I was him! How could I forget him? Has he forgotten me? Forgotten... lost... he lost me? Why doesn't he find me? I don't like being lost. Cold. Dark. Lost. Alone. Is that how it should be? 

It feels like it should. How long have I been here? Where is 'here'? Forever. It feels like forever. But it can't be forever. I wasn't always lost. I wasn't always cold. It wasn't always dark. Remember. I have to remember. Warmth! I was warm once! I know I was! I think... Was I warm? Light. Wasn't there light? Yes! The light was warm! My light was warm! My light? I have a light? Where is my light? My light! Where are you, my light? Are you lost too?

Why does my light not come? Where is he? He? My light is a he? Why don't I remember him? How do I remember him? If I could only see him... But I can see nothing but darkness. It's as though my eyes are closed. Are my eyes closed? They must be! If I open them, will I see him then? I'll open my eyes. Darkness. Did I open my eyes? Were they already open? Did I just close them?

Can't see. Can't hear. Can't smell, can't touch, can't... taste? Yes! I can taste! I feel moisture on my lips. On my tongue. Wet. Salty. Tastes like tears. How do I know what tears taste like? Have I tasted tears before? Tears. My tears? Am I crying? I want to cry, but I don't remember how. Have I cried before? How could I know the taste of tears if I've never cried? Did I taste someone else's tears? Why do I think of my light now? Did I taste my light's tears? Why is my light crying?

Don't cry, my light! Are you scared too? Are you hurt? Are you in pain? Pain... I... remember pain... My light! My light was in pain! Who hurt my light? I will hurt them! No... I did hurt them! I hurt... my light... No! I don't want to remember that! Not that! No! 

Noooooooo!!!!!!!!

Someone is screaming. I can hear them screaming. The screaming fades. Someone is crying. I can hear someone sobbing. I can taste tears again. Am I crying? I don't think I'm crying... I wish I could cry. I want to cry. I want to scream. I want to be warm. I want light. 

I want my light.

I can't hear crying anymore. I can't hear anything anymore. I can't feel... but I do feel. Not with my body. With my heart. I have a heart? I didn't know that. Did I? How do I know what a heart is? How do I know what these feelings are? I do know them. But I don't know how. 

Is this the reason? This face I see before me? Pale hair brushing soft bronze cheeks. How do I know they are soft? I haven't touched them. I know that. Do I know that? I know they are soft. I know those eyes too. They shine with innocence as bright as the light that surrounds you. Light? My light? Is that you, my light?

Yes. In your smile, I see the truth. You are my light! If I reach out, I can touch you! No. You are not here. I remember now. I am here and you are not. I cannot touch you. I can taste tears again. Did I just close my eyes? Or did I open them?

Now you are gone. There is nothing but darkness again. Darkness, the taste of tears, and the feel of you brushing your hand over my cheek to wipe my tears away.

"I heard you calling, Marik. I came to bring you home."

__

Home? My light... my light is my home. Why are my eyes closed? I will open them.

"My light! You found me!"

The End


End file.
